You Are The Only Exception
by SheGoesThere
Summary: BlackComedy/romance. My name is Jay & I've accidently killed my stepDad. My neighbor, Emma, is helping me cover it up. She's a lesbian b.t.w, or so I thought, I guess she loves whoever makes her happy, boy OR girl. Do *I* make her happy? Read & find out..
1. Chapter 1

Jay Hogart's house was actually pretty nice. I mean, before, when it was just his mother and him, it was a shithole. But then she married this asshole...

"Morning Jayson." came a half hearted greeting, almost annoyed.

Jay sat on the couch eating cereal in his black wife-beater and dark blue jeans. He was a tall, buff looking type of guy who always wore his hat backwards. Some people would call these type looking guys, a bad boy. Jay would state it as 'an asshole who doesn't care about Abrocombie & Bitch'.

"Hmm." was all Jay replied with, setting his bowl down. He hated his step father.

His step father gave him a look, "School today?"

"It **is **Monday, Elliot" Jay confirmed, refraining from rolling his eyes.

"And it **is **9:00..." the step father shot back, grabbing his suitcase and headed toward the door. He added a, "Smartass" before he slammed the door shut.

Let's rewind.

Jay's father up and left when he was 4 years old. His mother was a pill addict; liked her pain killers. I guess you become addicted to something when you live in a trailer, right? Even Jay did. He swore he had a drinking problem at age 11.

Now he's here, in this rich looking house. It wasn't a big white house but it was a nice grey brick townhouse with a garden and with wide windows, nice furniture and famous paintings. Oh, and a pool.

His step father, Elliot, he wasn't home much but when he was, all hell broke loose. That right there? That was him at his best. Jay's caught him a few times hitting his mother and threatning her. He's also laid his hand on Jay himself a few times. Jay would hit back, as he use to, but his mothers been looking pretty ill lately... and Elliot was the one who took care of her meds and insurance payment. Now she spent all day in her room and Jay spent all day finding other places but home to go to.

Jay got up from the couch, he figured he should go to school. It was, ofcourse, only the first few weeks his senior year had begun.

Jay grabbed his keys and shook them in his hand. As he stepped on his porch he put on his sunglasses and glared at the sun.

When he turned to lock up the house he heard movement from the right side. He turned his head and looked to his neighbors house... and spotted a girl.

Her name was Emma Nelson. She was model like, blonde and curvy. She moved in about a month ago. She went to his school, was a year younger but he saw she hung around some of his friends, Sean being one. She was well liked, mostly because she was hot no doubt but also because of... _that._

Jay's mouth dropped when he noticed Manny Santos drive up in her black sunfire. Manny Santos had a reputatation... she was very sexy looking & a bad girl. And lately; a lesbian. Jay watched as the blonde smiled brightly as she skipped down her porch stairs towards Manny. Manny smiled softly back and put her hands on Emma's hips. Jay looked between them and watched as the brunette locked her lips passionatly with the blonde.

This made him wonder just how good that blonde was at kissing. Her smile looked delicate but maybe she was a freak in the sheets or something? She's never said anything to him yet... maybe she was shy? At school and parties, all girls loved talking to him. Must be it, she's a shy kind of girl.

"mmm mmm mm." came a sound behind him and Jay looked over his shoulder to his friend Lucas. Lucas eyed the scene as well, "I need me one of those."

"A girl friend?" taunts Jay finally locking up and walking down his porch, glancing once more at Emma who was getting into Manny's car.

Lucas faked a laugh, "Very funny. But no, a set of 2 hot girls making out next door to me. Man, you have the life!" he exclaimed.

Lucas and Jay had been friends practically since forever. Lucas thought it was God's gift Jay's mom met Elliot, Jay thought different. Sometimes he even missed the trailer!

"Get in, moron." Jay confirms pointing to the passanger side of his classic orange civic.

When they got in Jay rolled the windows down and blasted his music. Linkin park blared through the windows and Jay slowly rolled out of the driveway. He couldn't help it, he had to look back... he didn't know why.

Emma was now in the car putting her seat belt on as Manny got into the drivers side. But then, she looked up, and right into his eyes. Jay stopped breathing, turned and sped down the road.

His heart was thumping wildly. Must of been from getting caught. This coming from a guy who when talking to Holy Darcy, all he could do was stare at her boobs, not caring if caught. No. This thumping was something else.

The next day Jay decided to leave the house before Elliot, meaning Lucas had to get his own ride. For once, Jay was going to be early to school.

"Hey man." Sean Cameron greeted with a nod when Jay dragged himself inside, wearing his sunglasses again and walking like a zombie. Some girls giggled watching both him and Sean. What? You can't lie. These guys were pretty attractive, even when dragging their asses around tiredly. And yes even if they were charmers, Sean was probably more your best bet... Jay just slept with the girls and ditched them... not much sympathy... Sean had weak spots. Jay, you could say, was the real bad boy.

"Didn't. Sleep. All night." confirms Jay, leaning on his locker, taking off his sunglasses and closing his eyes.

Sean nodded in greetment as Lucas & their other friend Spinner showed up. "Thanks for the ride man." Lucas taunted Jay who just smirked.

"Easy. He's a tired baby." joked Sean.

Spinner reached in his pocket, "Got just the thing." he said and showed off a joint, passing it to Lucas.

Jay rolled his eyes and confirmed, "That shit only makes me more tired, genius." he looked back and noticed Manny and _Emma_ walking by them and Manny noticed the pot. Emma just eyed it and then Jay. Jay couldn't help but stand up straighter. This girl made him... nervous; or something?

"Nice guys." Manny said. She was holding Emma's hand and Lucas couldn't help but to drool at them. Sean had to hit his chest. Sean and Manny use to date, before Manny chased the girls. The schools theory? She had all the boys and was moving on to the girls. Jay's never even slept with her though, she's tried once but he didn't go for girls who were like him... sleeping around and chasing the same girls he wanted.

He had to sneak one more glance at Emma, she seemed out of it too. Maybe there was some curse on their neighborhood for no sleep. Or maybe Elliots yelling kept her up too?

Spinner hissed to Lucas, "Hide it." he just gave him an odd stare.

"Please Spin, it's not like we'll tell." Manny taunted, flipping her long dark hair. Emma finally let go of her hand and crossed her arms, why was Spinner giving her such a wierd look?

"I heard your little girl friend is a feminist, or world savior, politics... some enviromentalist. Heard when Jimmy Brookes litered you punched him." Spinner said fearfully.

Jay couldn't help to chuckle. Manny and Emma shared a look and laugh.

"For one." Emma finally spoke, "It wasn't for litering, he dropped his popcan just to take a hold of my boobs. So, I hit him." she shrugged carelessly.

Manny leaned closer to Spinner, "So my girlfriend? NOT so little." she taunts.

"Also... pot IS the earth and it makes people feel good. I have nothing against that. Infact, I probably smoke more of it than you do." she bittered.

The guys were finally laughing hard and Spinner couldn't help but turn red. Emma finally cracked a smile too and shook her head while she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair.

Jay was hypnotized... until the bell rang and they were late. People started leaving and as Emma passed him, he had to say something.

"Good use of words." his husky voice spoke closely to her ear.

Emma cornered her eyes as Manny led her away and watched him. She smiled a little and nodded, "See you later neighbor."

Jay stood in the hallway still as people went around him to get to class. He smirked looking up a bit, so she DID know him. He happily went off to class.

"Hogart, glad to see your making an appearence now to first period class." Mrs. Kwan, his art teacher, said.

Jay just walked in and went straight to the back. instructed him to take the second chair since he guessed, the other one was taken.

"This is what highlights my day." he heard Craig Manning say infront of him to Jimmy Brooks.

Jay had to laugh, Jimmy had a nice broken nose. Jimmy turned to glare but noticed it was Jay Hogart, and out of fear, ignored his laughter. Emma did good, Jay noted to himself.

Jimmy got back to Craig, "She can hit me all she wants, I just love when Manny's tounge hits hers." they laughed and slapped hands together. Jay looked to what they were and Emma & Manny were outside the door making out. He'd roll his eyes but being like every single guy out there, he couldn't look away.

As usual, Manny had her hands on Emma's hips, but they were closer to another. Emma kissed Manny back while cupping her face.

Solid porno girl on girl moment.

"Oh shit." whined Craig under his breath and then shut up as he glanced around. He shifted in his seat and folded his hands on his lap. Jay smirked devishly, boy CLEARLY got a hard on after that.

The late bell went and Emma walked in. What? She was in this class? Right, it's junior/senior art.

"Emma, take your seat." smiled . That's when Emma ended up right beside Jay. As she sat in her chair she couldn't hide her smile. What was with this guy and why was he popping up more than usual?

I mean yeah, she noticed him her first day here a month ago but she never thought she'd get the chance to ever really meet him. He looked like the guy Spinner and other guys looked up to. He always had something witty to say, and trouble to stir...

"Later is a lot sooner than we thought." teased Jay leaning back in his seat.

She teased back, "So it is." they shared a smirk. Jay felt that thumping go faster again in his chest. He then leaned back in his chair and sigh'd. The girl was into girls. What could he do about whatever he was feeling?

He glanced at Emma admirably as she sketched on a piece of paper. A soft blonde hair falling on her face.

She'd never be his. He looked down. But that didn't mean you can't be friends? But Jay Hogart's never been friends with a girl, specailly one he wanted... so much.

Well. Time for something new.

... that's for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nothing like free tv in the teachers lab." Spinner confirmed, sitting on the couch with Lucas.

Jay sat on a stool watching the tv and then watching Spinner light a bowl of pot.

Jay asked, "Your sure they don't come in here?".

"Positive." Spinner answered, nodding his head and took a toke. Jay sucked in a breath and then stood up after checking his cellphone's time. 2 30. End of school. There goes the bell.

"I'm going to go meet Emma." Jay announced.

It's been a month since their meeting and Jay was actually doing fine being her friend. You know, other than wanting to throw her against a wall and fuck her sensly, but hey! Any guy could ignore that part, right? Including the parts where even when he sleeps, he thinks about her...

Damn.

Jay shook his head and went toward the exit until Lucas spoke up from eating his chips, "Why? Stay and smoke this." he nodded to the bowl.

"Pass." Jay confirms opening the door. Emma usually waited for him at his car in the parking lot, he didn't want to keep her waiting.

Spinner snickered, "Your not even dating. Hell! She's gay man, give it up." he laughed until Lucas hit his head. He could tell Jay really liked the girl, and oddly enough... Lucas swore he saw Emma flirting back too. But..then again, maybe that's what lesbians did since they hated guys! You know, torcher them with their sex appeal and crap.

"We're just friends." noted Jay before closing the door.

That's when Lucas laughed out loud from where he sat, and went back to eating doritios. Now that was something to laugh about.

Jay jogged towards his car and grinned. Yea, actually smiled. And it was way more sexier than his smirk. Emma smiled back sitting on the hood of his car with her back, he tiredly laid down beside her.

"You know... a true gentlemen wouldn't make a girl wait." Emma teased, looking down at him.

Jay laughed lowly and said, "You could always catch a ride with Manny." he eyed her and noticed her step back a bit and look away. What was that?

Emma refrained and got out a, "Hmph."

"You two... okay?" Jay drifted off, trying to watch her closer. He never ever brought up Manny with her, sort of... ruined things. He liked Manny, he did. But he liked, liked Emma, alot. He wanted Emma alone to himself some days...

Emma still didn't look him in the eyes and bittered, "Since when do you care?"

"Just wondering. You answered funny." Jay confirms with a shrug and put his hands behind his head, getting comfortable.

Emma replied, "We're fine. Let's go." she went to leave and he grabbed her hand, pushing her back beside him.

"Trouble in paradise?" he teased with a chuckle until when he yanked her back, she ended up putting her knee on the other side of him and sat on his lap "Wh-." Jay stopped talking... and breathing.

Emma bent down close to him. Inches away from his face. Her lips were so close to his and he stared at hers. Their eyes met and he softened. God she was beautiful.

She put her finger tips on his cheek and-

"OW!"

"Eyelash." Emma confirms, blowing it off her finger and stood up off the car.

Jay cursed silently to himself then put on a straight face as he got up and followed her into the car. Little did they know Darcy and her friend, Mia, were watching.

"What the hell was that?" Darcy asked, eyeing the scene.

Mia shrugged and said, "Who knows."

"Is she gay or not?" Darcy bittered, crossing her arms.

"Bi maybe?" Mia guessed and recalled, "Heard from Liane that she dated her brother."

"Kelly? No way." Darcy snorted.

Mia gave her a look and informed, "She's kinda pretty."

"No, she isn't." Darcy quickly shot back, going red with anger.

Mia just laughed a little, "Your just jealous. Come on, Jay Hogart never really wants relationships in the first place Darcy. All he liked was your boobs. That was all. Hell, he liked mine too." with that she walked off.

Darcy glared back in the spot Jay and Emma were once in, but were gone now.

Meanwhile, Emma and Jay got into his driveway and Jay clenched his jaw seeing Elliot just go into the house. Great. Family time.

Emma noticed Jays look and at Elliot. She saddened a bit and looked down. She'd never tell Jay this but... she did hear the yells. She heard the crashes when his step father threw things and she heard his mom crying some nights too. Some other nights... she even saw Jay with his head in his hands on his bed. Her heart broke each time she heard or saw those things.

"Want to come over?" Emma gently asked watching Jay light a cigerette. She sighed, he promised he'd quit but this made him stress... so smoking helped.

Jay inhaled and said, "Suppose to go with Spinner to the ravine tonight."

"Meet up with him after. It's only 3." Emma taunted

"Mmmm." Jay pretended to think about it. He loved teasing and playing with her. He cornered his eyes to sneak a glance at her while smirking.

Emma snickered, "As if. I'm better than each of those whore-y girls that go down there Jay Hogart so get your ass inside my house! We're playing some pool." she ordered.

Both Emma and Jay now walked around her pool table in the basement. He held a pool stick while watching her hit the black ball into pocket. Winning, again.

"Ouch." Jay hissed, leaning on the side of the pool table.

"Third time winning." taunted Emma walking towards him, "Guess you can't say it's beginner luck anymore huh?"

"Guess not, show off." Jay teased back, looking down at her.

They both jumped a bit when Emma's mother came in, "Emma! Manny's on the phone." she said. Jay stood up and backed off of Emma a bit. Sometimes he forgot she was taken.

Emma was looking down after she noticed Jay walk away from her, "Take a message." she told her mom. What was up with Jay?

"You sure?" Spike asked.

"Yes." Emma said with a glare. Spike just nodded and shut the door.

Jay set up another round of pool and says, "Somethings clearly going on." he eyed Emma who let a deep breath out.

"...I just." she scoffed and explained, "She said things that I may not feel yet."

"You mean?" Jay asked, not understanding. He shook his head a little confused.

"She feels a way I don't." Emma corrected herself and said, "She said she loved me."

Jay stopped in his tracks. "You don't... love her?" he slowly rubbed chalk on the end of his poolstick. Maybe a little too much, but he was waiting for an answer.

Silence was killing him.

"No. Maybe. Not yet at least... takes time. I also kind of believe love at first site." Emma admitted.

He questioned, "So it wasn't with Manny?"

"No. That was more infactuation." Emma confirms. She met Manny a few weeks before starting her new school when she moved. Manny showed her around and Emma knew she was a lesbian but was cool with it. Manny also introduced her to people and parties. Then one night they got fucked up, and, well... fucked. Emma wouldn't lie, she liked sex with a guy but with a girl was great too. Also, Manny was a great friend too. Why not date?

"That's kind of hot." smirked Jay and Emma laughed.

"She has the whole bad girl thing. _It is_ hot." Emma said with a laugh then noted, "But... she gets tempers sometimes."

"Jealous?" he asks.

"Sorta."

"Of what?"

"People." Emma changed the subject and said, "And she's afraid of things too. Alot of things..."

"Like?"

Emma smirked and said, "Enough talking . Your late for the ravine." she pointed to the clock that read 9pm.

"You coming?" Jay asked, grabbing his hat.

"Mmmmaybe."

Jay assured, "I'm sure a lot of hot girls will be there." he winked and put an arm around her waist as they walked over to the door.

Emma confirmed, "Then I guess I'll have to go to sum up for the ugliness you put out."

"Oh fiesty!"

"Where's Emma?" Sean yelled over the music of the ravine to Jay. They all stood with friends drinking and music blared. It was a park and people parked their cars everywhere and just partied.

Jay replied, "Went to go get drinks."

"Usually you do that. Isn't she the master?" Sean teased.

"Very funny." barked Jay. Sean pointed infront of them and Jay looked too. Emma and Manny were talking to another. Jay felt a hit of jealousy, from a girl, BY a girl. God his life fucking SUCKED.

"Look! She's back with Manny. Maybe their making up. Manny said she wasn't answering her calls today." Sean said and looked to Jay who just tried to look as if he didn't know and nodded with a shrug.

"Hey Jay." came Darcy's greeting. Jay sipped his beer and continued watching Emma. "Jay? Over here." Darcy waved. Still nothing until Sean hit him.

Jay glared at Sean then down to Darcy, "Yes?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"Let's dance." she confirms, taking his other free hand.

Jay was going to protest until she saw Manny hug Emma into her arms. Not his. Won't ever be his. Why won't he just get it through his head?

"Fine..." drifts Jay, following after Darcy.

Least he could get a lay and try not to think about these THINGS in his head. Emma would never be his... right?

Meanwhile, Emma and Manny were fighting.

Manny yelled, "Emma I said I loved you and you left me! You don't have to say it back but don't hurt me like that. I've told you before I've been heart broken too many times!"

"Manny I didn't mean to it's just. This whole THING is new to me." Emma confirms and tears slowly went to her eyes. She looked for Jay but noticed him gone. This made her want to cry harder.

Manny scoffed and replied, "We've been together for 2 months now." she held up two fingers.

"It's still too soon!" Emma yelled back.

"I just meant love. Not inlove. We'll get to that later. I won't rush you." Manny said softly.

Emma looked down and away from Manny. She felt bad for making Manny feeling so lost and confused- Jay. There Jay was: Dancing with... Darcy. Emma wrinkled her eyebrows together. Why was he dancing with Darcy? What the fuck.

Manny kept going and said, "I just... face it, everyone knows your stubborn, beautiful, insisting. I love all that about you."

Emma was watching as Darcy actually **grinded** her ass into Jay.

"Emma?" Manny asked. Emma swallowed hard still not looking at her. Manny yelled, "Emma listen to me!"

Emma snapped back and looked at Manny sadly, "I-I got to go." she ran for it.

She ran all the way home, with tears still in her eyes.

She sniffed her cries while passing Jay's house and going to hers. She whiped her eyes and took a deep breath-

"You alright little lady?" she heard a voice.

Emma looked to Jay's porch and saw Elliot. Emma sniffed again and just nodded, going to go inside her house.

"I can't have you crying out here all alone. Please. Come in. Jay will hate it if you were this upset." Elliot confirms, putting his hand out to her.

Emma felt certainly uncomfortable with Elliot, knowing what he was like and how awful he treated _her _Jay. "It's okay. Thankyou though." she lied.

"Emma. Please. Mrs. Hogart will make you some tea." He insists.

Emma looked down and played with her hands. Least would be inside incase anything happened. Maybe she could even get Jay introuble; that's what he got for practically fucking some girl on a dance floor.

"...okay." Emma said and cut through the lawn going over. Elliot smiled and opened his door for her. She stepped in.

Before the door closed, Jay's orange civic was unseen. Darcy was in the passenger seat and hasn't shut up since she got in. When he rolled in he tilted his head seeing Emma go inside his house.

"Em?" he whispered as he took off his seatbelt curiously yet quickly. He didn't want her near Elliot at all. As he went to open the door, Darcy jumped onto his lap. Jay cursed and tried to get her off. She attacked his lips with hers and he pulled away to throw her back into her seat. He firmly snapped, "**Get off.**"

Darcy pouted in her spot and watched Jay throw his door open and slam it shut. For some reason, he ran for his life inside his house.

Inside, Elliot guided Emma to the kitchen, "I'll make you some tea." he confirms. Emma was looking around for Jay's mom and saw no one.

"I thought you said was home?" Emma asked and he laughed.

"Actually... she fled tonight." he confirmed and walked over to Emma, "Said I treated her and her son like crap, then the dosed up whore leaves _without _her son. As if I'm going to raise his juvie ass?" he snickered and put an arm over Emma's head, on the wall. Almost, seductively. She'd gag if she wasn't feeling so scared.

Emma turned and said, "I think I'm gonna go." she yelped when he grabbed her arm and pushed her into his body.

"I think your not." he confirms and grabbed her ass.

Emma clenched her teeth and tried yanking her arm back. "Let. me. go." she threatened.

"How about not?" he taunted and threw her against the wall. Emma cried out in pain as soon as the door opened with Jay. He looked terrified as he saw the scene. Elliot got hold of Emma's bottoned up silk black shirt and ripped it apart.

"Emma?" Jay couldn't believe what he was seeing and ran toward them, Emma gave him the most helpless face. "EMMA!" he grabbed Elliot and threw him to the ground. He kicked him once or twice in the gut.

Elliot screamed out in pain and cursed outloud, "Fuck!" Jay quickly turned to see if Emma was alright that he didn't see Elliot crawl up. Elliot grabbed Jay and threw him over the kitchen table that went down with him. Jay hit his head hard and laid on the ground with a blury vision.

Emma stood like a dear in the headlights. Elliot charged right at her and madly said, "I'll show you what that bitch left behind. I'm a great fuck!" he assured as he undid his belt and grabbed Emma's hands, wrapping them together with his belt.

Emma went to run and he grabbed her hair again, "JAY!" she cried with tears streaming down her face. Jay didn't even stir from the ground.

Emma looked fearfully into Elliot's eyes and shut her eyes tight when he ripped up her skirt and shoved one of her thighs to the right.

"NO! No, no, no, no!" screamed Emma and cried it over and over.

Suddenly. It stopped.

Emma opened her eyes and her mouth dropped. Elliot's eyes were wide and blood was pouring out of his mouth. She looked down and saw a knife went through him. When he dropped, Emma saw Jay. He held the bloody knife and they both breathed hard.

Emma swallowed hard and then quickly went to Jay's side. He stared down at the body and she slowly took the knife. He let her. Then they both stared down at the dead body.

"Oh shit." Emma finally spoke.

"...I could use one of my moms pain killers now." Jay insists.

Silence.

Emma cringed and admitted, "He said your mom left for good actually."

Jay sighed. "Yeah. She would. Crazy fucking woman." he walked off.

Emma blinked and glanced at the dead Elliot. She then followed Jay's foot steps.


End file.
